Mistletoe and Wine
by DowntonDreamer
Summary: Clarisse and Joseph are spending their first Christmas together as husband and wife. With the promise of an extra special day, a few surprises pop up along the way. Happy Christmas :) Enjoy!
1. Surprise 1

Today is Christmas eve, and for the last 4 weeks her Royal Highness Clarisse has been in America with Queen Amelia, arriving back in Genovia just yesterday afternoon. They were only meant to be there for two weeks, so Amelia could spend time with her family, having an early Christmas with them before the big first one as Queen back home. But while they were there, Amelia became sick and had to remain longer than planned. And even though Clarisse didn't mind going and spending time with her Granddaughter, and taking care of her while she was sick, she's excited to be back home, with her love and handsome husband, Joseph, who had stayed home to prepare the Palace for Christmas while they was in America.

There has been a lot of changes in the Palace over the last year, one of them being the former Queen's marriage to her head of security, Joseph, who after years of denying him his dream, she finally gave in and asked him to marry her at what should of been Amelia's wedding to Andrew. The other being Amelia taking over as Queen, after years of preparing and many lessons she was ready to take over and rule Genovia, and Clarisse couldn't be more prouder. Then just a month after Clarisse and Joseph's wedding, and Amelia becoming Queen, she married Nicholas.

And now that they are all together back home, it's going to be an extra special Christmas.

After getting to sleep late, but needing to be up early, Clarisse slowly wakes. Rolling over she checked the time, seeing it was just a few moments past 7am, she rolled back and curled up in Joseph's warm arms. "Are you awake?" She asked softly.

"I am." He nodded "Good morning, my love." He whispered against her hair, placing a kiss to her forehead.

"Good morning," She smiled and tilted her head back, looking into his eyes. "It feels so good to awake in your arms again, I have missed this." She smiled, burying her face under his chin as she snuggled up to him once again.

"I have missed this too, and couldn't agree more.. it sure feels good to wake with you here beside me." He smiled, running the tips of his fingers in circles over her arm. Then moments later he watched as she pushed herself up on her arm quickly "What's the matter?" He asked.

"What day is it?" She asked, looking at him.

"Christmas eve, why?" He asked and watched as she quickly sat up, groaning to herself while pushing the sheets back. "Clarisse?"

"I'm late, I should of been up at six, how come the alarm didn't go off?" She moaned, rushing into her bathroom as Joseph sat up.

"Why are you late?" He called out while sitting up and watched as she came into the bedroom, brushing her teeth while mumbling something in answer. "I didn't understand a word of that." He smirked as Clarisse walked back into her bathroom.

A moment later, she came back into the bedroom to explain "Mia asked me to attend a Christmas breakfast this morning, she was meant to go but she's visiting her doctor so asked me to go in her place." She exclaimed while rushing back into her bathroom, pushing up the door behind her.

Shaking his head, Joseph climbed from the bed and put a call down to Shades informing him that she is running just a little late. After hanging up he grabbed a quick shower, getting ready himself. Sitting on the ottoman at the foot of their bed once he was done and watched as Clarisse rushed around to get ready.

"I can't believe I slept in." She exclaimed while grabbing her hand mirror and mascara, applying it as Joseph walked up behind her.

"Well you did have a late night after all." He smiled, remembering the night while placing his hands on her hips. "And I can't believe you are leaving me so early." Wrapping his arms around her waist, holding her back against him as she smiled, still applying her mascara "We have a lot of catching up to do after all." He whispered in her ear.

Clarisse couldn't help but bite her bottom lip, slipping the applicator back into the tube, slowly turning the top to do it up. True, she had to admit to herself that since they became husband and wife they have become a pair of randy teenagers and being away from him for 4 long weeks was hard. Placing her hand on his, she giggled as he nuzzled her neck.

Slowly she turned in his embrace a moment later "We will catch up soon, I promise." She smiled, looking up into his eyes as he moved his hands to her hips.

"I know," He nodded and kissed her a couple times "I best let you go before I get to carried away." He smirked, giving her hips a little squeeze before letting her go.

"Thank you," She smiled and put her mascara and mirror down before hurrying into her closet.

"I can't believe you are wearing red though, you know what that does to me when you wear red." He said, standing in the doorway and watched as she hunted for a pair of shoes.

Grabbing a pair of black court shoes, she turned to him "I'm sorry, I have to wear this today with it being Christmas eve." She said and looked down while raising one foot, slipping her shoe on as Joseph watched.

"I know," He nodded and watched as she slipped her other shoe on. "What time do you think you will be back?" He asked.

Grabbing the red matching portrait collar jacket, she turned to him "I should be back by lunch time." She smiled, slipping it on and doing up the buttons as he watched.

"Ok, we can have lunch together then?" He asked, watching as she grabbed her Christmas scarf.

"Yes, that sounds good." She smiled and walked over to him, slipping the scarf around her neck. "I can't wait." She whispered between kisses as he put his hands on her sides. "I love you."

"I love you too," He smiled and kissed her once again before she stepped back.

"I have to go, I will see you later." She smiled and hurried out the door.

Shaking his head, he couldn't help but laugh. Making his way out into the bedroom and over to the door leading to the suite where he stood watching her staring at the Christmas decorations.

Turning, Clarisse looked at him "When did you do this?" She asked, looking back at the huge decorated tree in the corner of their suite.

"Two weeks ago." He said, standing to her side and wrapped his arm around her waist as she looked at him.

"But I didn't see this here last night," She exclaimed while looking back at the tree in surprise.

"Well it was here," He said taking her hand "Come and look." He smiled and led her over to the tree, only looking back at her when he heard a gasp escape her lips.

"It's beautiful." She said, putting her hand up to one of the tree branchs.

"I have to admit, I felt sad putting it up without you here. It's our first Christmas together as husband and wife, I wanted it to be special and put it up together." Joseph said, and watched as she looked back at him.

"I know you did," She said softly while turning to face him "And I'm sorry I wasn't here to help you." She said while stepping closer, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as they looked into each others eyes "You have done an amazing job though, I love it." She smiled, placing one of her hands on the back of his head, playing with his hair a little.

"Good, I'm glad you do." He smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist, holding her close. "Do you really have to leave again so soon?" He asked, looking down at her lips momentarily before looking back into her eyes.

"I do, I'm sorry." She said sadly, before laughing out as Joseph nuzzled her neck. "Joseph, I really do have to go." She said, laughing as he dipped her back a little, growling in her ear.

"I know, but a man can dream can't he?" He whispered against her neck as Clarisse giggled. Raising his head a moment later, he took both her hands in his before placing his lips to hers, letting it linger for a moment before pulling back. "Come on, I will walk you down." He smiled, letting go of one of her hands as he began leading her over to the door.

 **xXxXx**

 _A/N: I just wanted to let you all know that I haven't forgotten about my other two stories Time To Go and On The Beach. I am working on the next chapters for those, and will post them as soon as I have finished them._


	2. Surprise 2

_Thank you all so much for reading, following and leaving reviews on this story. As always its very much appreciated :) Thank you!_

 **xXxXx**

Hearing the door opening, Joseph looked up from the paper to see Clarisse closing the door while looking over at him.

"Hello you," He smiled while closing the paper, putting it on the coffee table as she made her way over to him "How did it go?" He asked, sitting back.

"Yes, it went very well." Clarisse nodded while slipping off her shoes before sitting on the sofa beside him, tucking her legs up under her. "They had a school choir there singing Christmas songs, it was lovely." She nodded.

"I thought they would, I remember they had them there last year too." He smiled at her while resting his arm across her leg as they both nodded a little.

"I would of been here a little while ago but I arrived back at the same time as Mia and I wanted to find out how she got on." She said, resting her arm on the back of the sofa and rested her hand against the side of her head.

"That's okay, you're back now." Joseph smiled, looking at her "How did she get on?"

"They said it was just a bug," Clarisse nodded, going into a world of her own for a moment as Joseph watched. "Have you noticed anything different about Mia since we have been back?" Clarisse asked and looked at him.

"Just that she still looks pale," Joseph said, watching her nodding a little "Why, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Oh nothing," She said, shaking her head before looking at him "It doesn't matter." She smiled and lent forward "Now what are we doing for lunch?" She asked, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Well how about we have lunch in here, just the two of us?" He said, resting his head on top of hers. "Something I have missed very much."

Raising her head, she looked up into his eyes and nodded "Ok, that sounds nice." She smiled and watched as Joseph lent in, kissing her.

"Good." He smiled and sat back "We will get some time alone too." He added while putting his arm up, wrapping it around her as she snuggled up to him.

"Yes, we will." She smiled, burying her face under his chin.

After lunch and spending some alone time together they headed of for a walk around the Palace grounds. Returning a while later, to find Mia and Nick stood in the foyer, smiling at them.

"What's going on?" Clarisse asked, slipping of her coat.

"Oh nothing, just that you are in time to see Santa." She smiled as Joseph took her coat from her. "He's gone around to see all the lovely staff, and he hoped he would get to see you before having to fly." She smirked as both Clarisse and Joseph walked over to her.

"He has a special delivery for you." Nick smiled.

"Grandma?" Mia said, looking her up and down.

"Yes, dear." Clarisse said looking at her, as Joseph placed his hand on her lower back.

"Have you changed since I saw you earlier?" She asked as Clarisse looked down at herself "You were wearing a skirt earlier, weren't you?" She asked.

"Yes I was, you really don't miss a thing do you." Clarisse smiled, feeling Joseph's hand move to her side "But yes I did change.."

"She had to, we were going for a walk." Joseph smiled as Clarisse looked back at him, smiling.

"Hey!" Mia exclaimed while holding up her hands "You don't have to explain to me why you changed," She smirked cheekily at her grandmother as she looked away, blushing.

"Ho Ho Ho! Merry Christmas!" Came the voice from Santa as he entered the foyer. Seeing Clarisse stood, he walked over "Just the lady I wanted to see." He cheered and lifted up his arm, digging his other arm into his great big sack rummaging about a moment. "I have something extra special for you." He cheered and looked in the bag "Ah Ha! I found it!" He exclaimed and pulled his arm out, handing it to Clarisse.

Looking at Mia for several seconds, before looking at Joseph then back at Santa. "Thank you," She smiled, taking the gold envelope from him and opened it. Studying the card for a moment before opening it and reading it out "Dear Mother, I hope this card finds you well and that Santa does a good job on delivering it to you. He also has an extra special gift for you. I picked it myself, so I hope you like it. Wishing you and Joseph such a special first Christmas, and beautiful day. Sending hugs your way, mother. Love Pierre." She said closing the card, looking at it once again before looking up at them.

"And this is your gift," Santa said, smiling as he passed it to her.

"Thank you." She said smiling as Joseph took the card from her. Opening the present to see a black leather box. Opening it up, she put her hand up to her mouth when she saw it was a locket that she had seen when she was out with Pierre. She wondered how he could have known she loved it, when she didn't say anything to him.

"It was the one you wanted, wasn't it mother?" He said in his normal voice, smirking as he watched Clarisse slowly look up at him. Putting his arms out, laughing "Merry Christmas, Mother." He smiled as Joseph took the gift from Clarisse.

"Pierre?" She whispered while stepping forward and closed her eyes as he embraced her in a hug.

"Surprise, grandma!" Exclaimed Mia and watched as she stepped back.

"How did you...?" Clarisse exclaimed and looked around the family, then shook her head while looking back at Pierre "What are you doing here?" She asked and hugged him again.

"Well I wanted to surprise you, I'm home for Christmas." He answered and watched as she stepped back, pulling his white beard down.

"That's better," She smiled and put her hands up, framing his face. "This really is going to be the best Christmas." She smiled and lowered her hands, giving him another hug.


	3. Surprise 3

_Had this part finished and ready to go so I thought I would just post it and complete another story. Thank you so so much for all the reads, follows and reviews. Like I have said many times, and will continue to do so, it's very much appreciated :) Thank you._

 **xXxXx**

Standing in the doorway leading to the bedroom, Joseph couldn't help but smile. He had gone up to see what was taking Clarisse so long to get ready, only he found her wrapped in her robe, fast asleep on the bed. Walking over, he lent over and brushed her hair out of her face before pressing his lips gently to hers.

Stirring, she slowly opened her eyes to find Santa leaning over her. "Oh god!" She exclaimed, quickly closing her eyes and gasping in surprise.

Stepping back, Joseph laughed "I'm sorry, did I scare you?" He asked, watching her sit up.

"Yes!" She exclaimed, trying to calm herself. "What are you doing dressed as Santa?" She asked.

Looking down at himself, he put his arms out and looked back up at her "Don't you like it?" He smirked "It's for the church service tonight, remember?" He said and checked the time "Which may I add, that we are meant to be leaving for in 20 minute's."

Checking the time, she gasped "Oh, I done it again." She exclaimed and climbed off the bed. "Luckily I just need to get dressed!" She called out as she hurried into her closet, finding out her outfit. "I knew laying down was a bad idea."

Standing in the doorway, Joseph watched as she hurried to get dressed. Once she was done, she walked over and stood in front of him. "Ready." She smiled.

"Good." He smiled and went to kiss her, but stopped when she grabbed hold of his beard and put it into place on his face. "Hey!" He exclaimed in surprise, making her laugh.

Smiling she brushed her hand down over the front of his shoulders, before looking into his eyes. "I must say, you look rather dashing in this Santa suit." She smiled, messing around with the buckle on his belt while looking down at her hand.

"Do I now?" He asked, watching her slowly look back up at him.

"You do." She smiled, before breaking eye contact, just long enough to glance down at his lips.

Smiling, he watched as she looked back up into his eyes. "I noticed that you're wearing red again... that's mean, you are a mean woman Mrs Elizondo." He said smirking as she stepped one step back, starting to walk around him and over to the door. "That's it, you are now on my naughty list." He exclaimed, watching her.

"Oh dear, I won't be getting any presents under the tree then, will I?" She teased, looking back at him over her shoulder before carrying on walking through to the bedroom and over to the suite door.

Looking down, Joseph couldn't help but laugh while shaking his head before following her. Both of them heading down to the waiting clan, leaving for church moments later.

 **Later that night.**

Returning back to the Palace after midnight mass, they all headed to Clarisse and Joseph's suite for a Christmas drink all together before the madness of Christmas day arrives.

"Pierre," Clarisse said while sitting down beside him on the couch "I forgot to ask you earlier, but how did you know that I wanted this locket?" She asked, taking hold of it.

"Ahh Santa knows everything, mother." Pierre smirked while tapping the side of his nose.

"But I didn't say anything to you, or anyone about liking it, how did you do it?" She asked, amused.

"I told you," He said leaning over closer to her "Santa knows everything." He smirked and sat back as Clarisse sat amused.

Looking down at it a moment, she looked back up at him "You're not going to tell me, are you?" She asked and watched as he shook his head.

"Nope." He smirked before sipping his drink.

"Actually, while we are all here.." Mia started while looking around everyone "Can I give you and Grandpa an early present?" She asked, and stood to her feet.

"If you want too," Clarisse smiled and looked up at Joseph as he handed her, her glass of wine "Thank you." She smiled and watched as he stood beside her sipping his own before sitting on the arm of the couch beside her.

"I do." Mia nodded, making her way over to the tree.

Clarisse watched as she grabbed a present and stood back up "When did you put that under there?" She asked and sipped her drink.

"While you were in the shower." Mia smiled, walking back over to them. "It's just a little something from Nick and I, we wanted to give it to you before the craziness of tomorrow begins." She smiled and gave her grandparents a hug. "Merry Christmas." She smiled and stepped back, handing the present to Clarisse.

"Well thank you darling," Clarisse said smiling, and placed her glass down to open the present. Untying the ribbon around it, pushing it onto her lap to lift the lid off. Unravelling the tissue paper to reveal the gift, she remained looking down a moment before looking up. "What's this?" She asked, looking back down at it seconds later.

"What does it say?" Nick asked, watching as she looked back down.

"My new world, baby book." Clarisse said out loud and gasped. Looking back up at them as Joseph stood in surprise.

"Open it, grandma." Mia said and watched as she lifted the book from the box and opened it up.

Upon seeing the scan photo, Clarisse couldn't stop herself. She started crying as Mia hurried over to her, giving her a hug "Are you really pregnant?" She asked, lifting her head as everyone laughed.

"Yes I am, I'm 13 weeks along." Mia smiled as Nick moved to stand beside them. "And because you didn't get to see my firsts, I thought you would like to fill that in once the baby arrives?"

Nodding, Clarisse looked back up at her "I would love to, thank you so much." Clarisse said and gave her granddaughter another hug, closing her eyes as she did. "I know I'm crying, but it's because I'm happy. I'm so very happy." She whispered.

"Good." Mia whispered back "I love you so much, grandma."

"I love you too." Clarisse whispered while sitting back and cupped Mia's face with both her hands, studying her face a moment "I'm so proud of you." She said softly and hugged her once again. "Well," Suddenly realizing something "I guess that explains your sickness then?" She asked, wiping her tears away.

"Yes it does!" Mia answered, breaking out into laugther as Clarisse wrapped her arm around her granddaughters shoulders and kissed the side of her head.

And as Mia and Clarisse shared a granddaughter, grandmother moment the men moved to stand out the way, congratulating Nick on the news before focusing on Mia to congratulate her before saying their goodnights.

After seeing everyone off, Clarisse closed and locked the suite door before turning back to Joseph, who was pouring them another drink each. Walking over, she stood beside him and took her glass.

"Well that was a lovely surprise, wasn't it?" He asked, and watched as she sipped her drink.

"Yes it was," She nodded and watched as he turned to face her while removing his Santa's hat, placing it on her head. As he stepped closer, he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. Resting the bottom of her glass against his upper arm, she smiled as they began swaying slowly to the music. Putting her other arm up around his shoulder, burying her face in the crook of his neck, enjoying the moment together.

 _They sold me a dream of christmas_  
 _They sold me a silent night_  
 _And they told me a fairy story_  
 _'till I believed in the israelite_  
 _And I believed in father christmas_  
 _And I looked at the sky with excited eyes_  
 _'till I woke with a yawn in the first light of dawn_  
 _And I saw him and through his disguise_

"I do, I believe in Father Christmas." Joseph smiled as Clarisse raised her head, tilting it slightly as she studied his face. "I didn't until yesterday, you were on my Christmas list." He smiled, feeling her playing with his hair "I didn't think you were going to make it home intime for Christmas, but Santa answered my wish." He smiled, kissing her a couple times. "So now I believe."

"Me too." She smiled and lent to the side, placing her glass down before stepping back properly and put her now free arm up, wrapping it around his other shoulder as Joseph ran his hands up her back, staring into each others eyes.

Knowing exactly where they were stood, Joseph smirked and looked up "And oh look, will another wish come true?" He chuckled and watched as Clarisse looked up to see they were stood directly under the mistletoe.

"I don't know, will it?" She smiled, looking back at him "It depends if Santa think's I have been good enough to be taken off his naughty list." She smirked cheekily up at him.

"Oh that could be arranged." He smiled, lowering his hands down her back, locking his arms around her waist as she reached up, pressing her lips to his sharing a loving kiss.

And after several moments, they looked into each others eyes momentarily before Clarisse stepped back. Walking over to the bedroom door while unbuttoning her blouse, pulling it from the waistline of her skirt as she turned to him. Putting her hand on her hip, posing sexily as she smirked cheekily over at him.

Seeing his beautiful wife stood in Santa's hat, her blouse unbuttoned to reveal the Christmas themed bra she wore, posing in a way he doesn't see her do often, he couldn't believe his eyes. He had to admit to himself though, since they had became husband and wife he had seen a whole different side to the Queen of his heart, it was a side that drove him wild, crazy with desire and he really couldn't get enough of her.

"Are you coming, or are you just going to stand there all night?" She smiled and turned her head to the side, disappearing into the bedroom just seconds later.

"Oh I'm coming, my love, I'm coming!" Smirking to himself he couldn't get over to the door quick enough. Standing in the doorway a moment later, his eyes filled with more passion when he saw his Clarisse standing next to the bed, now only in her Christmas themed lingerie, Santa's hat and heels.

"Merry Christmas." She smiled over at him.

"Merry Christmas indeed, Mrs Claus." He smirked, pushing the door closed as he made a beeline for her.

 **xXxXx**

 _Happy Christmas, everyone._

 _May your day be filled with peace, love and loved ones at this special time of year :)_


End file.
